


Can't Quit Me

by Recyclops



Category: Queens of the Stone Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recyclops/pseuds/Recyclops
Summary: A tale of love, hate, sex, and pain.





	1. Chapter 1

Michael yawned as he stared out the car window, the trees and cars on the freeway whizzing by. He didn't want to be in this car, going to this stupid party filled with people he had never met. He disliked environments that included loud music, alcohol, drugs, promiscuity, and the like. How Troy remained level-headed while going to places like this was a mystery to him. As a matter of fact, why did he drag him along? The older man knew he disliked going out unless he had to, but he wouldn't stop bugging him. "You should at least try to come out of your introverted shell," Troy always told him. He knew his friend meant well but he wished he gave up. He would never be as outgoing and confident as him and he wasn't getting close to it anytime soon.  
  
"Why do you look so glum, Mikey?" He heard Troy ask. It was the first time either of them spoke since they got in the car.  
  
His eyebrows furrowed. That was a pointless question, he thought. Troy was well aware that he didn't want to leave his house, but he did anyway to appease him.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better," he resumed, "I've probably never met any of the people who are going to be here. Except for Josh."  
  
That was a name Michael heard a lot. Joshua Homme. A close friend of Troy's. Troy used to play in his band before they broke up. Queens of the Stone age was the name. He heard a couple of their songs and thought they sounded good. They were remarkable musicians. But music was not the first thing that came to mind when he thought of Josh. From what he heard about him, he had red hair, he was tall, and-- in his opinion --seemed like an asshole. Troy told a lot of stories about him, followed by telling him that the two should meet. He never liked this idea. He was never interested in meeting new people at all, let alone people he negatively wrote off.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, the car ride came to an end. Troy parked the car outside Josh's house and they both got out. There was music blaring from inside. He could hear it loud and clear over the many party-goers shouting over it to one another.  
  
Troy was out of sight the moment they stepped into the house. Michael started to feel uneasy. The music was at a headache-inducing volume, he couldn't walk around the large house without bumping into someone, and he was alone.   
  
He wandered until he found an area where no one else was. He figured of all areas of a house, people would be somewhere near the pool. In his case, he had somewhere to avoid all the others. He knew no one here and preferred to keep it that way. He had no interest in talking to anyone here, getting drunk, doing any drugs, or whatever parties had to offer. He wished that he was back at home, reading a book, cleaning his apartment, sleeping, anything but this. He wished he told Troy to fuck off when trying to drag him out of his house, but he couldn't have. And he wouldn't have either. He was too nice to say such a thing. Troy was his friend, and he meant no harm. Being forced to go out caused him nothing but stress, but he went with it and kept his thoughts to himself. He didn't want to disappoint his friend or ruin things for anyone.  
  
He turned around when he heard hushed voices and giggling approaching him. It turned out to be Troy, and beside him was a taller redhead who had his hand on the other man's hip. He figured it was Josh, the guy Troy talked about. But what Troy didn't tell him was that the two were dating. They joined him by the pool, sitting on the wooden lounge chair beside him.  
  
"Troy... who is this handsome devil?" Josh asked.  
  
"This is my friend Michael, and he is indeed very handsome." Troy ran a hand through his hair, moving the white streak away from his face. "Mikey, this is--"  
  
"I know," Michael sighed. "You've told me about Josh. And don't call me handsome."  
  
Josh smirked. "Why not? Not our fault that it's true."  
  
Michael wasn't insecure about his looks, but he rarely received compliments about them either. He had more important things in his life to deal with than whether someone was good looking. He told himself that worrying about relationships would be a needless distraction.  
  
Troy stood up. "I... am going to get myself a glass of wine. Behave yourselves while I'm gone, okay?"  
  
"Yes, mom," Josh joked before directing his attention to Michael while Troy went back inside. "So, tell me about yourself, Mikey."  
  
Not even a minute after introductions and Josh wanted to know about him. He couldn't think of anything to say about himself, nor did he want to. And why was he calling him "Mikey?" He swallowed thickly as he attempted to keep his eyes on anything but Josh and his sweet, friendly smile. Why did Troy leave him alone with this guy? He needed to hurry up and come back, and he wanted to go home.  
  
"Hey," Josh broke the silence. He leaned closer to Michael, his hand touching his knee. "If you don't want to say anything then that's alright. Shyness does turn me on, to be honest."  
  
Michael felt his face get hot. "W-what? What are you saying?"  
  
The redhead cupped his chin with a gentle hand, forcing him to meet his gaze. He swallowed, his heart pounding as he stared into his blue eyes, not knowing what to expect from him.  
  
"What I'm saying... is that I'd love to fuck your brains out."  
  
Michael froze before swatting the man's hand away, answering with an aggressive whisper. "What the fuck?"  
  
"What, are you done acting coy now?" Josh placed his hand on Michael's thigh. "You like it when I touch you. I know it and so do you. You just don't want to admit it."  
  
"I hope you two are behaving yourselves over there," Troy called out from behind them.  
  
Michael was relieved to hear his voice again. Finally, Josh would stop with this bullshit.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes, sweetheart," Josh lowered his voice as Troy approached them.  
  
"So, what did you two talk about while I was gone?" Troy asked as he returned with his glass of wine, sitting beside Josh.  
  
"Nothing," they both answered in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

_This Joshua guy is making me lose my mind. Where does he get the idea that I want to fuck him? Isn't he dating Troy anyway? Why is this guy hitting on me? I don't want anything to do with this arrogant and delusional jackass! I don't fucking care about how hot he is, or his sexy voice, or his kissable lips--_

Michael stared at the page of his journal, bothered by what he wrote down. He thought it would put his mind at ease and make him forget about the other night. But all it did was cause more confusion and disgust. Josh's smugness and sass disgusted him, but so did his own vulnerability. Josh saw right through him and it made him sick.

He tossed the journal and pen to the floor. He needed to forget about this, and writing about it seemed to make things worse. He thought taking a shower would help him relax, and that was what he did.

He turned on the water and removed his clothes as it heated up. He stepped into the shower and stood below the hot water, letting it rush through his hair and down his body.

\----------

He dried his hair with a towel as he returned to his room. He sat on his bed and turned his TV on, the channel it was left on showing a live band performing. Their sound was familiar to him but he couldn't put his finger on where he first heard them. It all made sense when he heard that voice. He stared at the TV with widened eyes while Josh sang.

He cursed under his breath. Every attempt to take his mind off Josh was useless. If Troy didn't drag him to that party, he would have never seen or met him. He wouldn't have gotten into his head either. Because of Troy, he grew to hate Josh.

Yet he couldn't bring himself to look away. Josh's smooth, sweet voice sang the words to "You Would Know," his hips shaking from side to side while he strummed his guitar. He felt the towel around his waist tighten at the sight, his member aching for some form of friction. He lay on his back as his hand went to his crotch, drawing a deep breath when his palm touched his erection. He wouldn't try to restrain himself from what he was about to do. Ignoring the impending urge was out of the question.

He removed his towel and gripped his freed length, grunting as he stroked himself to the lewd thoughts that arose. He pictured Josh's naked body on top of his, the other man's dick pounding into him, stretching and filling his ass. He panted as he moved his hand faster, his cock becoming slick with precum. Masturbation wasn't enough for him and he knew it. He needed something more. He needed someone. But he couldn't admit this to anyone. At least not yet.

The closer he got to his climax, the heavier his breathing grew. His other hand trailed up his body, a faint moan escaping his lips as he toyed with his nipple. Before he released his load, someone knocked on his apartment door. With a heavy, angry sigh, he put his towel back around his waist and rushed to the door. He did not expect Troy to visit him this afternoon, or bring Josh with him. There seemed to be no way to avoid him. He was everywhere.

"Did... I catch you at a bad time?" Troy asked.

He was close to saying something sarcastic but decided against it. "No, not really. Why?"

"Hi, Mikey," Josh bit his lip, looking him up and down.

Michael didn't answer him, giving the man an annoyed look instead.

"Josh and I are going to hang out at his place, but we came here first to see if you wanted to join us."

Michael's eyebrows furrowed. He wanted to say no because of Josh, but then he would have to explain himself. Not only that, but he didn't want to be rude. "I don't know. That's a long car ride."

"Yeah, that's true..." Troy nodded.

"Hey, we can hang out here instead," suggested Josh. "What do you think Troy?"

"Is that alright with you, Michael?"

He ran a hand through his hair. Avoiding Josh was hopeless. "S-sure. You guys can come in. Just uh, let me get dressed first."


	3. Chapter 3

Michael tried his best to tune out the conversation between Troy and Josh. The latter was talking about a sexual encounter he had with one of his old friends with benefits in the 90s. Or was it an actual lover? He didn't know, and he didn't care. The guy Josh was talking about was the singer of a band he used to play in called Kyuss. This story had nothing to do with him so he saw no need to listen to it or make any comments, but he couldn't help what he heard. Josh did seem like the type of guy to brag about who he slept with as if getting laid was some sort of accomplishment. All it did was reassure Michael that he was truly an asshole.

He stopped zoning out when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Troy asked him.

He nodded. "I'm alright, I guess. Kind of hungry though."

Troy went into his wallet and took out a credit card.

"You should get us some pizza," he told Josh as he handed the card to him.

"Sure thing. Anything specific?"

Troy turned towards Michael for an answer, to which he shrugged his shoulders.

"Just get anything."

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit," Josh said as he left.

"T-thanks, Troy," Michael stammered. "But you didn't have to do that."

Troy shifted to fully face him.

"Michael..." he cocked his head to the side.

"...Yeah?"

"I'm going to be honest with you, and I want you to be honest with me."

"What is it?"

"Is Josh's presence bothering you in any way?"

The straightforward question caught him off guard. He wasn't sure how to answer it. He had mixed feelings about Josh and no way to give a proper explanation. How was he supposed to say that he hated his guts and wanted to jump his bones at the same time? He thought attempting to do so would make him sound like some sort of confused pervert. He also didn't want to say anything bad about one of Troy's best friends.

"What's making you ask that?" he responded.

"You look uncomfortable when Josh is with us. I won't bring him around anymore if that's the case."

Troy was aware of part of the problem, but Michael still didn't think he was ready to explain it all. Josh did make him uncomfortable, but not in a way where he disliked being around him.

"Or maybe... you like him?" Troy resumed. "In a... a more-than-a-friend sort of way?"

Michael's head was down, staring at his hand as he fiddled with a loose thread on the couch.

"Are you confused about how you might feel?"

He replied with a reluctant nod.

"Well, it's not uncommon to be confused. Is it anything you're comfortable with telling me right now?"

"I don't know, like... it's weird."

"Take your time. Don't feel pressured to say anything you're not ready to say."

"Okay. Thank you."

"There isn't any need to thank me. I'm just making sure you're okay because you're my best friend, and I love you." Troy kissed his temple and pulled him into a hug.

Michael blushed as he hugged him back. He never knew how to react to Troy showing affection, but it was what he loved the most about his friend.

"Troy, can I ask you something?" he asked him as they released each other.

"What's up?"

He recalled seeing Josh's arm around Troy the other night. He thought he should ask about it instead of jumping to conclusions.

"Um, are... you and Josh... going out?"

To his surprise, his friend was unphased by the question. "No, we're not dating, but... well... how do I put this accurately?" He folded his arms as he thought for a moment. "Our relationship is... hell, I can't even begin to label it. We're friends. Very, very close friends. Uh, to the point where we're... not really platonic? If you know what I mean?"

Michael shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Okay, I'll stop beating around the bush. We--"

Troy stopped in his tracks as Josh walked back inside. "Oh, hello."

Josh set the pizza down on the counter before taking a slice for himself. "What're you two girls gossiping about?"

"Oh, I was just telling Mikey here that you're terrible at video games."

"I'm too old for that kinda stuff, so you're probably right." He sat beside Troy and started eating.

"I bet Mikey's better than you."

"See, now you're pushin' it, buddy."

Michael squinted at him. "But you just admitted to being bad."

"I can still be bad and better than you at the same time."

"Prove it."

"Want me to prove it?

"Yes."

"Fine. Turn on that PlayStation. I'm gonna kick your ass in Street Fighter."

"Fine. And we'll see about that." Michael left the couch to plug in and turn on the console. He returned with two controllers, handing one of them to Josh.

"I think you two should arrange a bet," Troy suggested as he got up. "You know, to make this more interesting."

"Sure. If I win, uh... I don't know, Josh owes me $100."

"Sounds fair," Josh replied as he selected his character onscreen. "But if I win, you have to give me your number."

There was no way that was happening, he thought.

"O-okay. Deal."

After choosing their characters and what stage to play in, the game began. He couldn't care less about the money, he just didn't want to give Josh his number. Which was why he slightly panicked when he was losing.

He started mashing buttons as fast as he could. "You're cheating, aren't you?"

"No, I'm just better than you." Josh smiled. "You look stressed, Mikey. You doin' alright over there?"

He frowned. "...shut up."

His character's life bar depleted, making him lose. He set the controller down on the coffee table in front of him and folded his arms.

"Well look at that. I was wrong," Troy leaned in from behind the couch. "But I can't help but suspect that this was a fluke."

It had to have been, Michael told himself. Either that or Josh was cheating.

"Aww, are you pouting?" Josh teased him.

"I'm not pouting."

"Oh well, I still won fair and square," Josh held his cell phone out to him. "Here you go, loser."

With a heavy sigh, he put his number on Josh's contact list, handing the cellphone back when he was done.

"Thanks for bein' a good sport, sweetheart."

"Fuck you," he spat as he got up to get himself some pizza.


	4. Chapter 4

Staying in during Saturday nights was normal for Michael. Troy would often ask if he wanted to hang out so he wasn't cooped up in his apartment by himself. He didn't mind being alone, but he did enjoy having company sometimes. He didn't want to make his friend too worried about him either.  
  
He was lying on his living room couch when his cell phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway.  
  
"Hey there, candyass," Josh greeted him.  
  
"What did you--" He cursed under his breath. He completely forgot about giving Josh his number. "What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to say hello, and see how you were doing."  
  
"What do you want, Josh?" he repeated.  
  
"What do you mean? I just wanna talk to you, that's all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Josh sounded perplexed. "What do you mean 'why'? Why do I wanna talk to you?"  
  
"Yes, Josh. Why do you want to talk to me? What do you want?" he asked, becoming annoyed.  
  
"Because you're intriguing. And interesting, I guess. Why do you think I wanted your number?"  
  
He sat upright on his couch. "I'm not interesting."  
  
"Don't say that. For all we know, you and I have at least one thing in common."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"I don't see why we shouldn't get to know each other. Do you wanna hang out sometime?"  
  
Michael still disliked him but having company didn't sound half bad to him. Josh had a shitty attitude, but at least he was hot.  
  
"Okay... I guess. When do you want to come over?"  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"Really? Right now?" He looked up at the clock above his TV. It was a quarter after 11 pm.  
  
"Is this a bad time?"  
  
"I guess not. It's not like I'm going to bed any time soon.  
  
"I'll be there in a bit then."  
  
"Okay, see you later." He hung up and went into his bedroom. Picking up his journal and pen off the floor, he resumed where he left off.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you drink?" Josh placed a bottle of wine on the kitchen counter. "If not then would you mind if I did?"

Michael shook his head. "I don't but I guess you can. I'll get a glass for you."

That evening, Josh turned out to be more interested in him than he thought. On the phone, Michael thought he didn't mean it, assuming he said those things to get into his pants. Yet Josh didn't flirt with him at all, and instead showed actual interest in knowing him. To the point where they talked more about Michael than Josh.

They were sitting together on the couch, the living room dimly lit by the television. They talked all night about whatever subject the other brought up as Josh drank wine. Michael stole small glances at him as he talked. The redhead's blue shirt was unbuttoned at the top, exposing the middle of his chest in a V. He spaced out as he imagined how hot the other man would be with the shirt off.

"I want you to suck my dick, Michael."

He snapped out of his daze after what Josh said out of the blue. "What did you just say?"

Josh smiled. "Just making sure I had your attention."

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something."

"Yeah, I bet," he laughed, finishing the wine in his glass. He set it down on the table and refilled it. "You were checking me out, weren't you?"

"N-no? No, I wasn't," countered Michael. "Why would you think that?"

"Either way I don't care if you do or not. I would find it flattering if you did, so I guess... thank you?" Josh cocked an eyebrow as he took another sip. His words made Michael feel less awkward about his feelings towards him. "Anyway, you play any instruments?"

"Yeah, sometimes. I play bass."

Josh's eyes lit up. "Oh, sweet. I'd love to hear you play something."

"Maybe you will. I'm not really used to playing in front of other people though, but... I don't know."

"I'm sure you're great at it."

"Um, thanks," He tried to fight back a smile to little avail.

Josh smiled back, drinking some more of his wine.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Hm?"

"That look you're giving me."

"What look?"

"You know what I'm talking about." He felt himself blush, thankful that Josh couldn't see it in the dim room.

"You look really cute when you smile."

His smile grew wider, his cheeks getting hotter. "No, no I don't."

"Yes, yes you do," Josh placed his glass on the table.

"Well, thank you, but..."

"But what?" Josh leaned closer to him, leaving about an inch of space between their lips.

Michael felt a mix of excitement and fear, anticipating what he would do next. Josh closed the space between them, pressing his lips against Michael's.

He parted his lips, letting out a soft whine as Josh's tongue delved into his mouth. He closed his eyes and moved his lips, getting used to the strong taste of wine on the other man's breath. Josh lied on top of him, to which Michael could feel his heavy heartbeat against his chest. Aroused by the softness of Josh's lips and the warmth of his body, Michael felt his member harden in his pants. Josh suddenly broke the kiss and moved away from him.

"Fuck, I-I'm so sorry Michael, I--"

"Josh, what's wrong?"

"That was really inappropriate of me. I... should've asked if you were okay with something like that."

"Josh, relax. It's cool," Michael reassured him.

Josh was silent for a moment before standing up. "I should leave now."

Michael reached out and pulled Josh's hand before he could move. "No! You can't do that, you were just drinking."

"I'll be fine, okay?"

"Josh, no. You can't drive like this. I'm not letting you leave."

The other man gave him an annoyed look.

Michael swallowed. "I... I don't want you to leave."

The other man's face softened. "You want me to stay?"

He nodded. "I'd feel better if you stayed the night."

"Then I'll stay. I should probably get some rest now anyway."

"Oh okay. You can sleep in my bed."

"Where will you sleep?" Josh asked as Michael led him to his room.

"I can sleep on the couch. You can take the bed since it's more comfortable."

"You don't have to do that, you know."

"Yes I do, you're a guest."

"You have a king size bed though," Josh observed as they entered Michael's bedroom.

"Uh huh?" Michael wasn't sure about what he was hinting at.

"...there is clearly enough room for the both of us."

"What are you suggesting?

"What am I--" Josh sighed. "Look, why don't we both sleep in here?"

"Oh, um... sure."

"Are you... blushing?"

"Huh? No! No... I don't know."

"You're so cute," Josh shook his head. "Sometimes I don't know if you're innocent or just oblivious, but you're still cute."


	6. Chapter 6

_I didn't expect things to go so well last night. We actually got along, and now I can at least admit that I was kind of wrong about Josh. He's really sweet, and funny... even though I'm not entirely familiar with his sense of humor. He's... not the asshole I always thought he was._  
  
_I couldn't stop staring at him though. God, why did he have to be so sexy? I bet he wore that fucking blue shirt on purpose. No, that doesn't make sense. He wouldn't do something like on purpose if he didn't already know my feelings. But he did kiss me. We... we kissed last night, so I guess he sort of knows now. But it felt nice. His tongue... felt really nice. It wasn't my first kiss, but it was different compared to every kiss before it. Ours felt... passionate? I guess something like that. But I loved it. Every second of it. I didn't want it to stop. I wonder how far things would've gone if he didn't pull himself away from me..._  
  
Michael quickly closed his journal when he heard noises coming from his bedroom. He figured Josh was waking up. He hid it underneath the coffee table right before the other man opened the bedroom door.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" He turned towards Josh, watching as he buttoned up his shirt.  
  
"I did, thank you." Josh ran a hand through his hair. "I should head home now."  
  
"Do you want me to make you anything before you go?"  
  
"No, that's alright." He put his shoes back on and took his keys off the kitchen island, making his way towards the front door. Michael got up to unlock the door for him, and their eyes met for a brief, silent moment.  
  
"Something tells me that you don't want me to leave, Mikey," Josh said.  
  
He was right. Michael wished he stayed a little longer. He didn't get visitors often and began to enjoy Josh's company. "Um, well, I don't have people over that much. Except for Troy."  
  
"Listen, if you ever wanna hang out again, you know how to reach me. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I had fun last night," Josh leaned closer to him, lowering his voice. "With you."  
  
"Thank you, I... had fun with you too."  
  
Josh caught him off guard with a small kiss on his lips. Michael was still for a moment before kissing him back, their lips moving against one another. Michael didn't want the moment to end again, knowing he wouldn't be able to bear their separation. He would crave the other man's soft lips against his, his strong arms holding him close, and his smooth voice that was music to his ears.  
  
A faint whimper escaped his lips as they separated.  
  
"Okay, um..." Josh laughed, biting his lip. "I really have to go. We'll talk later."  
  
Michael shut the door as he left.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, I heard you and Josh spent some time together last week," Troy grinned, leaning against the wall.

Sighing, Michael unlocked the door to his apartment. "He told you, didn't he?"

The two were returning from their day of shopping. They put their bags on Michael's bed to sort through everything they purchased. Troy wanted new cologne, shampoo, and clothes. Michael looked around for new albums and bought those that caught his eye.

Michael looked up from his Sonic Youth CD. "What did Josh tell you?"

"Simply put, he likes you. A lot. He would not stop talking about you over the phone the other day. I think he's in love with you."

"Already? I've only talked to him once though."

"No, see, he said he loves talking to you and he thinks you're awesome. And he said he can't wait to see you again."

"He did not say that!" he smiled.

"I'm serious. That man loves you. Sounds like you two had a lot of fun together."

Michael sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah. We did."

"I'm glad to hear that. I knew you two would become friends."

He was unsure if that was the correct word to use. They did get along, hitting it off right away that night. But they shared a kiss. Twice. Friends didn't make out with each other, he thought. So what did that make them? Friends with benefits? Potential lovers? Or was he just another person for Josh to have a one night stand with?

"Is something on your mind, Michael?"

"It's Josh."

Troy sat beside him. "Do you like him?"

"Yeah. I guess he's cool."

"You find him attractive, don't you?"

"I never said that!" he said through forced, nervous laughter.

Troy grinned. "Okay, maybe not, but you're thinking about it."

"And so what if I was?"

"I guess that would mean you have good taste. Josh is very gorgeous, after all." Troy looked at his watch and got up. "I have to go now. I have a date in an hour and a half."

"'kay. Have fun."


	8. Chapter 8

Michael was getting ready for bed when his cell phone buzzed against the nightstand. He opened and read the text message he received:

Josh: How's your night?

Michael sent a message back to him.

Michael: Good. Yours?

Josh responded a couple minutes later.

J: Pretty good. What are you up to?

M: Not much. What about you?

J: Just thinking.

M: About what?

J: You.

He couldn't help but smile.

M: Me? Care to explain?

He saw that Josh read the message. He was about to set the phone down until he got a reply.

J: Can I show you something? If you're alone, that is.

He responded quickly, not thinking much of Josh's question.

M: Yeah sure.

The next message he received was a picture that made his breath caught in his throat. What he saw was Josh standing in front of a mirror. His phone was in one hand while the other grasped the long bulge in his black, tight boxers. He must have been out of his mind to send something like this. But at the same time, it was hot.

J: Wanna see more?

Things were going much faster than Michael wanted them to. But he did want to see more. He was unsure of how to respond.

In spite of this, he sent another a few minutes later. This time, Michael's eyes went wide. In this picture, Josh was laying on his bed, and completely naked. He had a hand around his length and his head tossed back, biting his lower lip. Michael thought he looked sexy, unable to take his eyes off his cock. It was perfectly long and thick. Josh seemed to be enjoying himself, making him wish he was there as well.

J: You like that?

M: Um... yeah, I do.

He didn't know what else to say. He thought it would be better to show him how he felt rather than tell him.

J: Do you touch yourself?

He felt his face heat up.

M: Sometimes I do.

J: That's sexy. I do too, but I'm sure you can tell already. Can't help it when I think about you.

J: It's getting late. I should let you get some rest now. Good night ;) 

Michael kept himself from objecting. He wanted to talk to him more, but the conversation escalated enough for one night. He couldn't wait to hear from him again.

He put his phone down on the nightstand and turned off the lamp. He let out a long sigh as a free hand slid underneath his boxers.


	9. Chapter 9

Michael was invited to another one of Josh's parties, and he eagerly accepted. They hadn't talked since the evening Josh texted him, and he was dying to see his face again. He wasn't expecting to be left alone with him. It was ideal, but with Josh's immense popularity and him throwing a party, it was unrealistic. None of that mattered to him, as long as he got to see him again.

Yet when he arrived at his house that night, there didn't seem to be as many people there as he anticipated. There was only one car in the driveway, an old Camaro he assumed that would only belong to Josh. Only a few of the lights were on from inside the house, which he found strange. Did he arrive too early?

"Oh hey, you came!"

Josh stepped out on the front porch, clad in (very short) shorts and a robe.

"You look like you're ready for bed," Michael replied in jest as he followed the man inside.

A soft laugh. "Yeah well, I almost did go to sleep. Didn't think you would come."

"Really? Why?"

"I uh--" he stopped himself. "I don't know, I'm probably overthinking things. Um, would you like anything?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." He was led into the living room where they both sat down on the sofa. "So, where is everyone?"

Josh ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I lied. Sorry."

"There's no one coming then?"

He shook his head. "What I really wanted was to spend time with you."

"Alone?"

His cheeks turned pink. "Y-yes, Michael. Alone."

Shyness was the last thing Michael thought he'd ever see from Josh. Joshua-- the popular, boastful hunk --was blushing. And out of the countless amount of people he knew, he chose Michael to spend time with. Was he really that special? Or was the other man just lonely?

Michael's lips spread into a smile. "I really don't know what to say right now."

Josh lay a hand on his thigh. "Then don't say anything."

"Should I kiss you instead?"

"I'd like that."

They leaned towards each other and began to kiss, caressing each other as their bodies made contact. Michael made a faint sound as he felt Josh's lips latched around a part of his neck, eyes fluttering shut as teeth gently bit him.

Josh moved his hands from Michael's hips to undo his belt before stopping himself as if he were requesting permission. Michael pulled away and lay on his back, letting Josh remove his pants and boxers with ease.

Michael moaned while Josh stroked him at a steady speed, his erection becoming slick with precum. Josh wasted no time taking it into his mouth, lips sealed around his girth as he sucked him off.

"Aw, fuck," Michael swallowed, his fingers threaded into red hair, wanting Josh to move faster. A familiar tightness in his groin welled up earlier than usual. He couldn't remember the last time he had any sexual contact with another person, and it would have been a lie to say he didn't miss the feeling of his dick in a beautiful man's experienced mouth.

He cried out as he succumbed to the pressure, and Josh kept his movement steady as Michael came into his mouth.

When he finished, Josh swallowed and sat up. "You liked that, huh?"

"I liked that a lot."

"Then I expect to hear you say my name next time," he purred, rising from the couch and leaving the living room.

Fair enough, he thought. He looked forward to "next time."


End file.
